The Lust Lizard(s) Of Melancholy Cove
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: One COULD call this tale Five Time Miyuki And Sawamura Failed To Keep Their Sex Lives Private, but Eijun preferred to think of it as the story of how his life was a string of humiliation, sexual frustration and torment. But at least Miyuki was a surprisingly good boyfriend.


_AN:_ Fic in no way bears resemblance to the Christopher Moore book from which I stole this title, although I do recommend you read it anyway.

* * *

It was, Sawamura Eijun determined, completely not his fault he was like this. CLEARLY, this was stupid Miyuki Kazuya's fault, just like everything else bad in Eijun's life was. And this time, it wasn't even just idle blame-throwing; Eijun knew for a FACT he was in this state only because of Miyuki Kazuya, and his proof was the simple and indisputable fact that Sawamura had never popped a stiffie in the middle of practice _before_ the two of them started dating. That there was a Miyuki-exclusive event, goddamn it.

Watching his boyfriend throw a caught ball back to the Furuya, Sawamura tried to at least make it LOOK like he wasn't blatantly ogling the flex of Miyuki's arm and shoulder muscles when he threw. Or thinking about his own fingers digging into the naked flesh of those amazing shoulders as he clung to Miyuki, trying to pull their bodies impossibly closer even though they'd already been pressed flush against each other, naked and sweaty and grinding... Oh crap, was Kariba saying something to him? "Sawamura, are you paying ANY attention?"

Eijun snapped back to his own catcher, winding up a pitch. "YEP! I'm totally focused, paying absolute attention to you! Inside high, coming up!"

"Inside? That's not what I-" the catcher's words were cut off by a baseball whipping at his face at top speed. Well, Eijun consoled himself as he winced at the sound of his teammate shouting "AUGH, my wrist! Damn it, Sawamura, what were you even aiming at!?" Well. At least his pitching arm had gotten stronger from jacking off so much.

Stupid Miyuki Kazuya being all stupid busy all the time and having no time to spend with Eijun. Stupid captaincy and stupid schoolwork and stupid roommates and Eijun wished they'd never started fooling around at all; that they'd just stuck to hand-holding and light make-outs until the season ended and they actually had time for each other. This SUCKED.

Actually, you know who he REALLY blamed? Miyuki's creepy roommate, that's who. If he hadn't gotten that girl he was stalking to need to file a restraining order against him, then he'd still be out every night like he used to be and Eijun and Miyuki would still have a place to hang out and _do stuff_ without being interrupted every five minutes.

He couldn't help but shudder just at the thought of that guy. Abuguchi Haise was a second-string third baseman who had been Miyuki's only roommate for three years running now, and he was the absolute worst person (to share a room with) in the entire world. He went in and out at odd hours of the night reeking of smoke and strange plant matter, left the room a catastrophic mess, and worst of all, had the bizarre study habit of listening to pornography at top volume, as the soundtrack of bad music and loud moaning apparently somehow "helped him concentrate." As the story goes, during their first year in Seido, he and Miyuki individually had managed to get repeatedly shuffled out of their rooms due to numerous complaints and no small number of threats of physical violence form their roommates. The school's solution of slapping the two together had worked out far better than anyone had expected – both boys bought a pair of decent headphones and were content to pretend the other didn't exist.

Eijun's own personal experience with the guy was a special kind of awful. Before the whole restraining order thing, Abuguchi could be relied upon to be out of the room after practice until at least nine or ten at night. Naturally, this meant that as long as they managed to keep all of their friends out of there, Miyuki and Sawamura could do whatever kind of naughty things they wanted with time to spare for cuddling. So on this particular day they were doing some well-intentioned studying, before some _not-_ so-well-intentioned "anatomy study," which involved less textbooks and more of Eijun on his back in Miyuki's bed.

Oh, and it been so _good_ , too. They'd been making out all hot and heavy and too-much tongue, and then Kazuya had muttered about how "Just tasting your mouth isn't enough," and started kissing Eijun's jaw and neck, and not in the cuddly necking kind of way either, but dirty and wet and full of the scraping of teeth over Eijun's skin. They had still been sitting up at first, and Eijun doesn't remember how he'd ended up laying down with Miyuki on top of him, pushing Eijun's shirt up to suck at his collarbone.

"Don't leave any marks, Jerkface," Sawamura had gently reminded him, fingers curling in Miyuki's thick hair.

Kazuya had continued to teeth at his skin, mumbling "I know what I'm doing," into Eijun's chest as he worked his hot mouth down the length of his torso. And his hands, those awful hands of his, one had been splayed over his side to paw lovingly at his flesh while the other was creeping between them to unbutton Eijun's pants, slipping inside to grasp at his aching cock while his tongue licked down his stomach and dipped into his belly-button and Eijun's whole body had been shaking as he jerked his hips up into that hand and – and -and then he'd heard a strange noise form the other side of the room. He was able to ignore it the first time, but after a few seconds it was back again - a sort of hollow bubbling noise, echoing lightly. Distracted, Eijun pushed himself off the bed with one arm, sitting up just enough to look over Miyuki's body to see what might have been the worst thing ever. Abuguchi Haise standing in front of the closed door, one hand in the pocket of his hoodie and the other holding up the fast-food cup he was loudly slurping from as he watched the couple in the bed with mild interest.

At first uncertain if what he was seeing was even real or just a slightly greasy ghost, Eijun could only stare in horror for a moment. Eyes locked with the pitcher's, Miyuki's roommate raised one hand in greeting and casually said, "Don't mind me, go right ahead."

Eijun screamed. Miyuki sat up too fast and slammed his head on the bottom of the top bunk, falling over off of the bed with a loud curse. Abuguchi finished the last of his drink and threw it in the garbage can.

That had been just over three weeks ago. And while that had easily been the worst of it, Abuguchi had continued to remain infuriatingly present, hovering around Miyuki's room like... like he also lived there, or something. Okay so Eijun didn't REALLY have that much of a right to be mad at Haise specifically, but gosh darn if he wasn't a factor here. They'd gone from teenage lovers enjoying the springtime of their youth in luxury to a complete lack of sexual activity in like, ONE DAY because of that guy.

And Eijun was willing to admit it – he had it BAD. He was. He was thirsty. They barely had any time together to begin with, and if they couldn't spend it in Miyuki's room because it smelled like a rock music festival when Abuguchi was around even if he was polite enough to wear headphones, and Kuramochi threw stuff at them if he caught them in the middle of any kind of PDA in Sawamura's own room. They spent meals together, and they still texted each other as much as normal couples do, but. It wasn't the same as having the time to like. Hold each other and stuff.

Come to think of it, it had only taken five days of Life With Haise before the incident in the bathhouse. Oh man, that had been a good time, too. He and Miyuki had been the last two in the baths after practice, and then all of the sudden they both NOTICED they were naked, and in the first excuse he could think of to touch some of that naked wet boyfriend Sawamura had blurted out "Should I wash your back for you?"

Miyuki's snicker burst through the edges of his smile. "I already washed it before I stepped in the bath, remember?" Eijun had flushed in embarrassment and sunk into the water to hide it. Chuckling a little and scratching at his face, Miyuki spoke again. "Well. On the other hand. Out of the two of us, you'd really be the one to know if my back's still dirty, right? I certainly can't see it." Eijun rose a little out of the water to look at his boyfriend, but Kazuya was no longer looking at him, eyes averted awkwardly to the ceiling. "So if you say I'm not clean, well, by goodness, we should wash me until you're satisfied, huh?"

There was a brief moment of silence, but when they finally caught eye contact and each of them saw how embarrassed the other was, they both burst out into light laughter. Miyuki grabbed his wrist to pull Sawamura out of the bath, water spilling out the side of the tub and onto the tile floor as they scrambled wetly back to where the stools and soap were, both of them still chuckling.

"Oh my God, are we actually doing this?" Eijun asked as Miyuki sat down on the stool facing away form him, and he was now officially waaaaay more embarrassed than turned on. "You know you don't need to actually take EVERY opportunity to make fun of me that comes up, you know, you can hold some of that back every once in a while."

"Hey, this was your idea," Miyuki had snickered back at him while Eijun grabbed the soap and a rag.

"Yeah, but. You know what I _meant_ ," Sawamura's voice dropped, and god this was so embarrassing, why had he chosen the WORST boyfriend in the world? When Miyuki didn't respond beyond another snicker, Eijun gave up and followed through on his own dumb request, bringing the soapy washcloth up to Miyuki's shoulders.

So, the thing about THAT was, um. Kazuya had _really_ amazing shoulders. So, since this initially HAD been an excuse to get his hands on his boyfriend, Eijun took this opportunity to slide the hand not holding the rag across the sudsy skin of Miyuki's back, fingers gliding slickly over the hard lines of bone and muscle. Really, the soapy water only seemed to highlight sharp definition of Kazuya's upper body, and if Eijun took this chance to run soapy hands over Miyuki's shoulders and arms to feel that tempting back under his fingertips then it's not like the catcher was going to _complain_. In fact, judging from the breathy noises resonating from the back of Miyuki's throat, he seemed to be all compliments.

"Make sure not to miss my front. It's definitely still filthy," Miyuki offered, a sexy drop to his voice making it all husky in a way that made Eijun heat up.

"I don't think soap's gonna fix the kind of filthy your front half is," he muttered in response, but didn't even bother to get up from where he was kneeling behind Miyuki as much as he slid around Kazuya's torso to climb into his lap, the catcher's arms slipping easily around Eijun's waist to help hold him there as Eijun balanced on his thighs.

Kazuya had gone in for a kiss, but Eijun moved his head out of the way to dodge it, Miyuki's lips landing on his ear while Eijun brought the washcloth up to shoulder. Slowly, he slid it down the length of his boyfriend's chest, over his heart, down to the edge of the towel still slung low around his waist, before bringing it back up the right side of his torso and back up to the opposite shoulder. Miyuki, meanwhile, had rather decided to eat the bird in hand as he'd since long sucked Eijun's ear into his mouth. One of his hands has still been splayed on the small of Sawamura's damp back and the other was moving south, and since Eijun wasn't a modest and delicate flower like his boyfriend he hadn't been wearing a towel in the bath in the first place, so that hand only had the naked wet skin of Sawamura's ass to meet it.

As nice as that mouth on his ear was, it had been about that time Eijun had decided he was done trying to be a tease and really wanted that kiss now. Letting the washcloth drop to the floor, Eijun shifted in Miyuki's lap to close the last few inches of distance remaining between their bodies, tilting his head forward so that their mouths met easily in the middle when he slid forward. After that it was all the perfect tangle of tongues Sawamura had wanted, their wet bodies pressed together as they kissed and groped at each other, and oh God the way he could feel their cocks hardening against each other as they both ground their hips, only the worn cotton of Kazuya's towel separating them was so _so_ good.

And that of course, was when they heard the familiar rattle of a distant door opening, and the shuffle of undressing as someone prepared to enter the bath.

There was about a second or two where the two of them pulled away from each other just a bit, just far enough to look each other in the eye as they listened to the soundtrack of intrusion. Then, like the silent shot of a starting pistol had woken them up, he and Miyuki had scrambled to throw themselves back into the bathtub as quickly and inconspicuously as possible, slipping on the wet tiles and tumbling to the floor in a tangle of gangly teenage limbs.

By the time Coach Ochiai had stepped into the room where the two boys were visible they had managed to get themselves most of the way into the tub. This did not help them in any way what so ever, as in the process of trying to climb over each other into the water, Eijun had STILL ended up right back where he had started splayed across his boyfriend's lap, except instead of being in a sexy way it was because they had literally fallen all over themselves. Ochiai looked at the two of them for a moment. Eijun fell off of Miyuki's lap and smacked his shoulder on the side of the tub.

The sigh which escaped their coach at that point was one Eijun could only describe as exhausted. With the long-suffering look long familiar to the faces of teachers, babysitters and party clowns the world over, he said "Look. I understand that when it comes to teenagers, there's nothing that can be done to stop you from... _rough-housing_ ," Eijun and Miyuki tried to discreetly scoot away from each other. "But you have to keep in mind common courtesy, you know?" Ochiai rubbed at the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other adjusting the towel around his waist. "This is a public space, understand? I'm sure you two don't like the thought of someone, ah, _rough-housing_ where you take a bath, so. Have some decency."

He and Miyuki nodded quickly. Coach Ochiai sighed miserably again, and waved a dismissive hand. "Just. Try to keep it to your rooms."

Eijun and Kazuya had ran out of the bathhouse so fast they didn't even change into their clothes – just grabbed them on the way out and dashed naked to the nearest bathroom to pull them on.

That had definitely been like, the absolute number one most mortifying experience in Eijun's life. Hands down, even more embarrassing than all of the other times they'd been walked in on! Which. Was a few, actually. In fact the very next time they'd tried to do anything sexy they'd also been walked in on, because Eijun's life was now a string humiliation and sexual frustration. Except that maybe being walked in on that time had been inevitable because they were trying to do it in the laundry room of all places.

Okay, that really sounded worse than it was! No, that was a lie, it was pretty bad. But it hadn't been his fault! It was definitely that reckless bastard Miyuki's fault for following him in there and pinning him to the washing machine like some kind of train molester! Except that it had actually been really super hot. Like. SUUUPER HOT. Not including the first two seconds when he wasn't sure who had just pressed their hips against his ass and grabbed his hand to pin it to the washer while Eijun had been reaching to the shelf above the machines for soap, because to be honest that first part had been a little terrifying. But then when Miyuki had started muttering dirty things in his ear and he'd been SURE it was his boyfriend instead of just hoping it was – then all that increased bloodflow from his heart pounding in surprise dove straight to his pants, and it had gotten.. Yeah, they'd gotten a little carried away.

Wonderfully, deliciously carried away. Miyuki had pressed himself to Sawamura's back, right arm wrapped around Eijun's waist to keep their bodies flush and God, that perverted tanuki was already half hard against Eijun's ass, cock sliding naturally to rest snug against the cleft even though the layers of clothing. He also didn't stop whispering in that deep, sexy voice of his right into Eijun's ear, "Did you really think you could just run off like that? Say something so cute while making a face like that and I wouldn't come after you?" Which by the way was ridiculous, Miyuki's should NOT have gotten horny over what Eijun had said back there, but heck if Eijun was gonna complain with Kazuya's right hand creeping under the waistband of his pants, his other hand changing its grip on Sawamura's to lace their fingers together. "We haven't had five minutes alone in weeks and the first chance we get you run off to do your _laundry?_ You have no idea how _crazy_ you make me, do you?"

They were both fully hard by now because seriously how could Eijun NOT be, and he was bracing his hands on the washer so he could push his hips back against Kazuya's to give that hand more room to squirm into the pitcher's underwear and grasp his length. Push his hips back into Kazuya's, where his own cock was so _hard_ and grinding against Eijun's ass until the two of them were rolling against each other in filthy jerks, Miyuki panting in his ear and thrusting against him and Eijun moving back and into it, trapped between the filthy-good hardness of Kazuya's cock and the hot fist he was fucking into and holy crap if they'd had just a few more minutes he could seriously have come right there on the washing machine.

In fact if memory serves, Eijun had just been about to suggest they continue this exact activity except with their pants off, when once again life proved how cruel and terrible it truly was by gracing Eijun with the sound of someone dropping a laundry basket and softly exclaiming, "Oh!"

He and Miyuki both froze. Whoever was at the door was also frozen, because for a few moments no one made any noise at all in the entire room. Slowly, Eijun turned his head to the door, Miyuki's face still buried in his shoulder like he could will all of this away if he just pretended it wasn't happening. And in the doorway, poor Furuya was staring wide-eyed at them with the horrified look of someone who had just walked in on their parents.

The moment they made eye contact, the hand Furuya had left hanging in the air when he opened the door started shaking. Panic setting in, the closest thing he managed to a word was a drawn-out choke of "Uhhh-hh-h-hhhhhhhh..."

And that had been very much all Eijun could handle. Shoving Miyuki off of his back, Sawamura ran for the door, nearly bowling over the other pitcher in his haste to escape. "OH MY GOD I HATE YOU BOTH."

On the plus side, Miyuki proved he really WAS a good boyfriend and hung around to finish washing Eijun's laundry. What a champ.

At least that'd been the last time they'd been actively walked in on all... en flagrante. Small miracles, right? Small miracles like the fact that they'd only had five minutes to themselves _one_ other time in the entire span of SEVERAL WEEKS NOW, and even though they'd gone so far out of their way to make sure they were definitely alone by freaking sneaking into the dugout in the middle of the night... Which admittedly had been the problem. Again. Location, location, location.

And he could admit in retrospect they'd gone WAAAAY overboard. Like, fooling around in the dugout is bad for reasons on its own, but taking off their shirts when they'd been technically completely outdoors had not been the most brilliant achievements of their lives. Thirty more seconds and it would have all been WORTH IT, but _alas._

No, but, you don't understand. Miyuki's MOUTH. That sinful heavenly _mouth_ , with it's wicked delightful tongue... Maybe if they'd hadn't spent so much time making out first? But no he didn't regret that it had also been awesome, just not as awesome as when Kazuya had pushed Eijun's back down onto the bench, pulled down his pants and started licking his cock. That had been. A highlight of the night, definitely.

Eijun could remember the feeling of that wet tongue, and then the feeling of being sucked into the heat of that mouth, and he could remember one of his legs flinging up around Miyuki's shoulder to try to lock him down there while he grabbed at the thick hair of his boyfriend's bangs as Miyuki suckled at tongued and laved at his dick. And of course, he could remember the sound of his phone going off.

Miyuki looked up over his glasses to make eye contact with him. Silently and without hesitation, they agreed to ignore it. Miyuki sucked as much of Eijun's cock into his mouth as he could fit, sighing in relief when the text notifications finally stopped. He started to suck again, harder this time, and Eijun's toes were curling in his socks and it was so amazing, his hips twitching under Miyuki's free hand – and then HIS phone had started to ring, startling them so abruptly Kazuya pulled away with an angry muttered curse to just answer the damned thing. "What the fuck is it, Kuramochi?"

Eijun had picked up his own phone, flipping it open to see what the string of texts they'd been interrupted for was just as Miyuki was whining "Right now? This instant? We don't have like, even two minutes?"

There was no need to wonder what he was talking about, because his own phone was displaying the messages from Kuramochi reading "I don't know where you guys are but you better hurry back," and "SERIOSLY MORONS, CURFEW CHECK RN TEACHERS R ON THEIR WAY!"

Some frantic scrambling later, they managed to get back to his room safely on time, but not, apparently, without consequence.

"So, um, not to pry," Asada had asked with a raised eyebrow. "But is there any reason you rushed back at eleven at night wearing an inside-out shirt with the name 'Miyuki' on the tag?"

And that had been, oh what, nearly two weeks ago now? This just wasn't even FAIR anymore, it really wasn't! And do you know WHY it wasn't fair? Because _thirty more seconds_ and Eijun would have finally gotten OFF and he wouldn't be so blue-balled that that he was struggling with a semi in the middle of freaking PRACTICE right now when Miyuki wasn't even AROUND anymore! Eijun had just gotten this way _thinking_ about the bastard! Life was so cruel. And Kariba was... SO mad at him right now. Which was fair. Because Eijun had just pitched a ball directly into his face.

Peeling the catcher's mask off and rubbing at the reddened lines where the metal cage had slammed against his nose, Kariba cursed at him. "That's it, I'm done! I don't know where your head is but you need to focus before you MAIM someone!"

"YES, SIR! I'M SORRY AGAIN, SIR!" Sawamura apologized, bowing deeply as the catcher stormed off. Shit, this was just embarrassing now, letting his hormones interfere with baseball was beyond unacceptable. Did he need to masturbate more? Because he felt like he was already doing that a LOT lately, any more would be super over-excessive. God he was so pathetic.

Deciding to go wash his face and hopefully cool off, Eijun wandered off to the sinks. Splashing water on his face helped to clear his a little bit, but he still wasn't feeling any less generally horny, and as he stared into the sink cursing himself Eijun was starting to wonder if the only way he'd be able to concentrate today is if he snuck of the bathroom and... No way, he wasn't that pathetic! Suck it up, Sawamura!

"Need a towel?" Now, he had to ask the fates at this point. Was it good luck or bad that when he turned around Miyuki Kazuya was standing there in all his unnecessarily attractive glory, holding a dry towel out in offer?

After just a second of hesitation, Eijun took it, mopping the water off his face and neck, brushing the wet bangs out of his face. When he lowered the towel Miyuki was still looking at him, and Eijun could see from the sweat on his forehead and the mussed up hair from wearing his helmet too long that he had come over to the sinks for quite the same reason as he had. Well. Probably not the EXACT same reason – Eijun doubted anyone on the planet could be as horny as he was right now..

It occurred to Eijun that they had been staring at each other far too long now. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. Miyuki did the same, eyes breaking away form Eijun's just long enough to dart around the area. Still, neither of them made any sort of move either way. Eijun's heart was starting to pound in his chest, and he was all too aware of it when Miyuki finally moved to take a step closer, right next to Eijun at the sink. One arm reached out, and he could swear his heartbeat was so loud by now Miyuki must be able to hear it too, as the arm passed by Eijun's body to go into the sink, turning the tap of the notoriously broken faucet all the way and splashing them both with water.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Eijun shouted, spinning around to shut off the tap. But Miyuki wasn't even looking at him, just grabbed onto Eijun's arm while his head was turned back the other direction to shout towards the field.

"Kuramochi! I need to head to the locker room to change into some dry pants, watch over things for a few minutes while I'm gone!"

Kuramochi shouted something back along the lines of "What?" but Miyuki was already using the grip on Eijun's arm to pull him towards the locker rooms, and as he realized what Miyuki was doing he knew he probably shouldn't just go along with it so easily when it was SUCH a stupid thing for them to do, but. Nah. There was no point in even pretending this wasn't a thing that was happening. He sped up to match Miyuki's pace, both of them trying their best to look like they weren't rushing off to go engage in some truly terrible ideas.

And really, it WAS a terrible idea. The moment they got into the privacy of a closed door they were on each other, Miyuki pulling Eijun into a desperate and dirty kiss while they fumbled to unbutton the wet white of their uniform jerseys. "You're such a pervert, Miyuki Kazuya," Eijun scolded teasingly while his boyfriend shoved their shirts off their shoulders and onto the floor. "Ditching practice to get dirty with one of your underclassmen? You know how much trouble you can get in for this, _Captain?_ "

"This is _your_ fault," Kazuya hissed against his mouth, pulling back only far enough to peel the dark undershirt off of Eijun's body before he dove back in to tongue at his neck. "I could feel your eyes on me _all day,"_ he complained between licks, his voice dripping melty hot like dark chocolate. "Every time I glanced up at you you were already staring at me, with that _look_ on your face. Do you even realize what you look like? You've looked wrecked this entire day, Eijun. You look like you're just _begging_ for it."

The rush of blood in Eijun's body was so fast it was actually dizzying, his face reddening in shame at the same time his cock twitched and hardened in his pants. God, he should have known, he should have been able to guess how transparent he was, he may as well have just been wearing a neon sign reading "FUCK ME" on his forehead! The combination of humiliated and turned-on was starting to short-circuit his brain, and Eijun could feel his knees starting to give out, Kazuya's arm wrapped around his naked back providing most of the support keeping him upright right now.

"You..." Eijun tried to keep his voice steady, but he could feel the shakiness in his throat. He swallowed, not willing to show just how embarrassed he actually was in front of his jerk-tanuki of a boyfriend, and pushed his body weight against Miyuki's to back his boyfriend up against the lockers. "You think I know what I look like when I'm begging for it, huh?" Satisfyingly, Kazuya's eyes went wide at the words, and Eijun felt enough confidence at the sight to drop down to his knees, allowing himself a victorious smile at the way Miyuki's breath hitched when Eijun made eye contact from three inches away from the bulge in his pants. He reached up to undo the buckle on Kazuya's belt, using the closest thing he could come up with to seductive tone to continue, "I think if I really wanted I could make _you_ beg for it, don't you?"

One of Miyuki's hands reached out to grip Eijun's shoulder when he finally got those pants open, a surge of excitement and arousal heating his body at the sight of the rock hard cock straining against Kazuya's underwear. God, he wanted that thing in his mouth. Why did he want that? Why did the idea of this dick gliding wetly against his tongue turn Eijun on even more? Sex was was so weird. Knowing he'd get embarrassed and chicken out the moment he actually saw Kazuya's prick, Eijun closed his eyes and pulled down Miyuki's underwear, diving in open-mouthed until he felt and tasted the sweat-salt skin of cock under his tongue. Eyes still closed, he licked at the exposed skin of Miyuki's length, reaching up to get a steadying grip on the base so he could slide the head of Kazuya's cock between his lips.

There was a distinct possibility both of them moaned, because Eijun wasn't sure whose voice was echoing against the lockers. He didn't really care, too distracted by the sensation of his lips stretched wide around his boyfriend's cock as it filled his mouth. There was something tangibly satisfying about the feeling, even if he wasn't entirely certain what about it was so arousing. It wasn't the taste, that's for sure – he was gonna have to make sure they had time for condoms in the future, because even the latex taste was preferable to raw... Miyuki-ness. He started to tongue at the head of his cock, not bothering to try to fit the entire thing in his mouth in favor of playing with what he could easily get inside. Bitter taste aside, this was still good. _Really_ good. Miyuki's hip was twitching under his right hand, and when Eijun started to bob his head the ridges of the roof of his mouth rubbed against the head of Miyuki's cock with every movement and his reaction was just the _best_. The sexy moan, the way his cock twitched against Eijun's tongue. And when his right hand landed on Eijun's head to grip at his hair, the feel of that almost-painful pull against his scalp went straight down to his own dick and Eijun had to pull away when he gasped or he would have choked.

Miyuki looked down at him with a questioning gaze, eyebrow raised with an inquiry of "You okay?"

Eijun nodded quickly. Rather than admitting he had gotten too turned on and almost gagged himself on dick, he asked, "Hold my hair back for me?" And when Kazuya changed his grip to pull Eijun's bangs out of his face with a firm hand he had to hide his moan by sucking Kazuya's dick back into his mouth and oh, GOD, he wished he had let Miyuki unbutton his pants before this because it was getting so tight it actually hurt.

"God, you're so incredible," Miyuki's voice was breathy and light and he didn't even sound like he knew he was speaking out loud. Eijun began to suck harder, suddenly overcome with the urge to stuff as much cock in his mouth as he could fit, drawing back only when he felt himself about to gag. "Fuck, I'm gonna come if you keep that up," Miyuki warned, and as much as the words only made Eijun want to continue and draw him in deeper, his jaw already hurt from the strain he was putting on it and he had to pull back. Not all the way, just enough to stop the suction and swirl his tongue around the head of Kazuya's cock, using his hand to stroke at what didn't fit in his mouth.

The metallic sound of the back of Miyuki's head hitting the lockers jarred Eijun out of his delirious sex-hazed focus, suddenly reminding him of where, exactly they actually were right now. Sawamura Eijun was on his knees in the locker room, mouth stuffed full of his captain's cock while a few yards away any one of their team mates could walk in and see, and the heart-pounding terror he felt at that realization was nothing compared to the disorienting spike of lust rattling his body. Crap, he could have sworn he wasn't actually a pervert, but he was so turned on he could probably come in two seconds if he hadn't been too preoccupied to touch his own dick. Instead he just continued to gorge himself on Miyuki's, sucking on it as hard as he could while he tried to bob his head at the same time, ignoring the excess saliva collecting at the corners of his lips and spilling down his chin because Kazuya's grip had tightened in his hair and hips were shaking and he was panting out "Sa... Sawamura... I'm gonna come, you have to pull off, you're gonna make me come-" and his jaw was sort of killing him and he really didn't feel like he was prepared to swallow but Eijun couldn't seem to bring himself to stop because he was determined to make his boyfriend feel good, wanted so bad to feel Kazuya come undone because of him.

He got his wish, Miyuki groaning loudly and shuddering with his whole body as he doubled over, cock pulsing as a hot string of come filled Eijun's mouth. Holy SHIT, he knew he wasn't gonna swallow but the taste was so strong and so sudden the pitcher pulled off and harshly spat on the ground before Miyuki was even done coming, a few stray beads of white hitting his face despite his best efforts.

He had just finished wiping his face with the back of his hand when Miyuki was reaching down to grab Eijun by the shoulder, pulling him up from where he'd been kneeling to crash their bodies together, leaning them both against the lockers with one arm wrapped around Eijun's back as Miyuki pried open his mouth with a forceful kiss. Oh crap oh crap, they were too close like, this, bodies pressed flush together while they kissed and when Kazuya shifted his leg so it slipped in between Eijun's and suddenly the hard muscle of his catcher's thigh was pressed right against where Eijun's cock was trapped in his pants and he couldn't help but gasp into Miyuki's lips.

"You like that?" Kazuya asked breathily, and their faces were only a few centimeters apart but he could still see the bastard's smirk just from looking at his eyes. Any retort Eijun might have made was bitten off into a moan when Miyuki intentionally rubbed that leg against him again, and holy foul play, batman, he'd gotten WAY too turned on by that blowjob because Eijun was one hundred percent positive he was gonna come in his pants like this.

Miyuki kissed him again, one hand grabbing at Eijun's ass and forcing his hips forward into that treetrunk-thick thigh as he began to move them both, using his hand to guide Eijun's body into a roll while he started to bounce his leg. "Oh, God!" Eijun broke the kiss to moan, gripping Kazuya's shoulders and desperately rocking his hips. He was so close to coming now, hot and wound up tight and he couldn't even support his own body weight anymore, just sort of slumped against his boyfriend and riding his thigh, Kazuya's one leg strong enough to hold up Eijun's entire body. Oh, god. He was gonna come. He was about to come in his pants while humping Miyuki's thigh and it was so hot and he was so close and it was so perfect and. And God, Eijun just liked his boyfriend so, _so_ much.

No, but. You really didn't understand. Eijun liked Miyuki _so much_ , was absolutely crazy about him. And Miyuki Kazuya was crazy about him, too, and they weren't just teenage boys running wild with hormones, they were teenage boys who were stupid nuts enamored with one another and. And.

Okay look. That first time Abuguchi walked in on them, in the bedroom? They'd been studying like normal and Eijun had been having a hard time with a problem and gotten frustrated, and Miyuki had said something that was supposed to be a tease about how if he didn't get his head in the books Eijun would never make it into the same college as Miyuki. And when they both realized he'd accidentally been planning their future just assuming they'd be together, they'd just sort of... Yeah. One thing lead to another.

The second time, in the bath? They had actually gone in at the same time as a ton of their teammates, but they'd gotten so caught up in just talking and laughing and BEING with each other they'd lost track of time and were suddenly the last ones around.

The time in the laundry room had been because they'd passed each other in the dorms after Miyuki had gotten into an argument with one of the underclassmen. He'd been frustrated and upset and doubting if he should even be captain, and Eijun had tried to comfort him the only way he could think of. He'd just told Miyuki that no matter how foul his personality was it was the only way Eijun wanted him, and that that he didn't need to change or doubt himself because Eijun, you know, liked him anyway. And then he'd gotten embarrassed at his own words and ran off, and the next thing you know Miyuki had come after him...

Even the time then they'd snuck off to make out in the dugout had started off innocent. He'd been about to go to bed and sent his boyfriend a goodnight text, but somehow they'd just sort of ended up texting back and forth for a while and then Miyuki had been all "I wanna hear your voice" and had called him, the two of them whispering into their phones in bed in the dark until Kuramochi had yelled at him that he could hear everything and to shut the hell up already but instead of going to bed they'd decided they just really needed to see each other and...

And even now, they'd had to make excuses to meet because they'd been thinking about each other all day and just could keep themselves away. He was twisted and and a pervert and had no free time to spend with his own boyfriend, but Eijun liked Miyuki Kazuya so, _so much_. And right now? He was kissing him again.

Eijun came against Kazuya's leg with a shudder and a sigh of his name.

Finally collapsing under their combined weight, Miyuki slid to the floor, Sawamura still splayed sticky across his lap. "Someday," he said wistfully, "I am going to find the time to actually get you naked." Eijun leaned forward to bury his laughter in Miyuki's shoulder.

–

Meanwhile, Kuramochi Youichi was beyond pissed off. "That motherfucker," he cursed, dodging one of the coaches. "Those mother _fuckers._ They had BETTER not be doing what I THINK they're doing..."

"Where's Miyuki-sempai?" Furuya was asking, looking around the fields for the team captain.

"Probably balls-deep in Sawamura!" The shortstop railed, "And leaving ME to cover their asses and keep them from getting suspended!"

"Yeahhhhh," Miyuki's roommate started idly, taking a swig from his water bottle. "Fun as this has been, it might be time I let them in on the secret of the ancient language of the old sock-on-the-doorknob." He paused. "Maybe leave my laptop open and get all opportunistic with the webcam."

Furuya and Kuramochi both looked at him. Youichi frowned. "You are a sick, twisted son of a bitch and that is literally the only thing I know about you."

The other boy, unconcerned, just shrugged. "At least I'm not running off to chitty-chitty bang-bang during practice."


End file.
